


Rise and Fall

by Seraph_Years



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mystery, Police Procedural, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Summary: "One felis chaus walks across the meadow, all too familiar with the surroundings. Indeed, it was an unspecified location within Zootopia that Judy had walked across when she failed her first police academy assignment. This time, he was walking to the mammal metropolis from his workplace in Sahara Square for another reason altogether. He had found a sticker on the side of the wall that had a strange occurrence on him."Is this a depressing face I see before me?!"His high-class British accent echoed across the entire meadow, giving him the incentive to continue walking where he needed to go."--- Excerpt from the first chapter ---
Kudos: 2





	Rise and Fall

One _felis chaus_ walks across the meadow, all too familiar with the surroundings. Indeed, it was an unspecified location within Zootopia that Judy had walked across when she failed her first police academy assignment. This time, he was walking to the mammal metropolis from his workplace in Sahara Square for another reason altogether. He had found a sticker on the side of the wall that had a strange occurrence on him. It was yellow, quite basic...

"Is this a depressing face I see before me?!"

His high-class British accent echoed across the entire meadow, giving him the incentive to continue walking where he needed to go.

His travels took him further into Sahara Square. Seeing as it was almost nighttime, he just kept walking to the district on its left, Savannah Central.

He waited patiently for the train to arrive once he made it to the station. Minutes turned into hours as he sat on the bench, eyeing the mysterious sticker.

When the train did arrive, it also had a few more of those same stickers attached to the doors. He didn't have time to peel them off, so he took out his phone and snapped a picture. "This will do for showing Precinct One," he said to himself as he got on the train before the doors closed. 

Come a few hours, he exits the train and greets himself to the just-as-energetic crowds of the dusk of the district. Weaving through the crowds took him to the place he _actually_ wanted to go to for so long: the Zootopia Police Department.

"Well, that didn't take so long, now did it?" 

His words echoed and reached seemingly nobody. That is, until a familiar face surprised him from above. His cat ears picked up the sound and caused him to quickly turn to the secretary.

"Why hello there new one! You can call me--"

"Nah, I know your name already. It's not like I haven't gone out of my way to look up each member of the ZPD in my free time. Anyways, I have a concern to report about..."

"What would it be?"

"Well, I found these stickers on the side of a brick wall I passed through getting to work. Not having a car meant I had to take the slow route getting here. These stickers have a peculiar face on them, and I'm wondering if this is some kind of act of vandalism or perhaps gang activity?"

"This is something out of my pay grade, I'm going to forward you to two of our officers--"

"Allow me to guess, Officers Wilde and Hopps?"

"How did you know?"

"As if it's not common to begin with. The last big case those two went on spiraled them to success pretty easily. No doubt they'd take this one as they've done to so many others in the past. ...I'll just pass them these big stickers and see what they can do about it."

"Excellent, wait one moment."

The mammal eyes the box of donuts on the counter.

_"They look way past their expiration date."_

A few minutes later, after some complicated police handiwork, the case file is complete - and like the last big one the two officers got, it's mostly empty save for one of the stickers that the mammal obtained.

"By the way, you never told us your name!" Judy said expectantly.

"Jarvis."

Sahara Square, 8:30 PM. The mammal is accompanied by the two officers, them using him to gather evidence.

"So I was walking to the train to get home when I saw one of these great big stickers on the wall of a brick building. I still know where that building is, follow me!"

Judy and Nick followed Jarvis to the last place he saw the stickers.

"It was right... here."

He then places a sticker right where he found it initially. The two officers scan it carefully.

"We can't trace it to anywhere! It must be coated with something that obscures pawprints..." Nick noted.

"Then I guess there's no choice but to--" Jarvis said.

Out of nowhere, a mysterious bear wearing all yellow approached the three from the nearest alleyway. Quickly but surely, Nick made sure to subdue the bear and keep him down for as long as possible. Judy could be heard saying something that Jarvis couldn't quite comprehend.

_"Would that be a 10-31? 'Cause I'm certain amongst all that data she just yelled... it had to be a radio code. I'll look that up when I have the time--"_

Jarvis' thoughts were interrupted by three more yellow-shirted mammals behind him, ready to pounce.

"What's your problem?" Jarvis said as he readied a fighting stance.

Judy turns around and issues a...

"10-78 at Palm St., Sahara Square!"

"Well, this has certainly gotten heated," Nick said as he was ready to carry off the tazed bear.

"We are the Depressive Squad. Not a soul will prevent us from turning Zootopia into a place to be sad about! We will spread all the stickers we can to remind the world about how hopeless we are!" the cheetah said.

"Wow. Cynicism much? Lighten up some!" Jarvis commented.

Between the officers and the gang members, Jarvis felt like he had no choice but to wait out the clock.

"So, we found your stickers on the wall and decided to peel them off. No biggie, right? Just wanted to check 'em out and potentially find some leads on who could have possibly tried to vandalize our precious city. Well, _look_ who we found! A whole gang of mammals ready to tear our faces off! Do yourselves a favor and get some rest, will ya?"

Jarvis' talking managed to stall them for long enough for the other cops to get there and surround the gang on all sides. The sirens briefly disoriented their vision.

"Took you... long... enough." The best decision for Jarvis was to keep his mouth sealed.

The officers appeared and took a look at the size of the gang present.

"Not a very big crowd, if I do say so myself." 

That was none other than the boss of every cop surrounding the whole group. Everyone around knew that the best thing to do around him was to just stay calm and - if one's a criminal - let themselves get arrested.

"Even if you do take us away right this instant--"

"You're under arrest for vandalism, possession of weaponry..." Judy listed out.

 _"...having a mean-looking face, vandalism, assault of a cop, resisting arrest... Okay, I made that first one up."_ Jarvis thought.

"...You have the right to remain silent--" she continued.

"--The whole gang will still be united under his guidance!"

Everyone except a few of the cops froze at those words. 

_"Does he have an agenda? What's their leader's purpose? Why is he spreading all of these stickers all over the city? Why is he so depr--"_

Jarvis' thoughts were interrupted by Judy speaking to him.

"Well, we have good news and bad news."

"What's the good?"

"The good news is that we found our suspects. The bad news is that these guys are the only leads we have at the moment."

"Then it's time to do what's best. Questioning." Nick responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly new to this


End file.
